Frozen Heat
by shadowfairy72
Summary: What happens when to old friends meet up and have a sleep over. my first Fanfic


I do not own fairy tail or its characters

WARNING YAOI BOY X BOY DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

WARNING YAOI Lemons

Pairings: Gray/Lyon

Do not read if you do not like

WARNING: Yaoi Lemons Language Humil Non Con Top Gray

Please read and review, reviews give the inspiration for more fics

This is my first Fanfiction so please you guys tell me where I made mistakes I would really appreciate it.

It was a rainy afternoon in the town of magnolia, Lyon and gray where sitting in a table near the window in the fairy tail gild. Gray looked at Lyon and asked "so what are you doing here" Lyon looked at gray and said "I was just passing by to see my old friend" gray, getting up from the table," well you already said hi and we have been talking for about 30mins so what are you still doing here".

Lyon looking at gray from top to bottom said "are you not happy am here after all we haven't seen each other for over 7 months" whit out noticing gray, was already only wearing boxers, "gray your clothes" said Mira with a smile. Gray looked down and freaked out and like flash he put his pant and shirt back on when gray turned around to see if Lyon showed any signs of leaving, he was very wrong the white haired male was blushing and from the expression on his face he knew why Lyon was blushing and he also notice the bulge on Lyons pants.

Gray asked Lyon if he wanted to sleep over his house today, Lyon then asked gray "dint you want me to leave?" gray only had one idea in his mind "well, it's raining and it's about to get dark outside and something bad might happen" Lyon trying to hold back his desire to rip gray's clothes into little peaces until he was left naked." are you worried about me gray, I can take care of my self" gray looking away "I never said I was worried all I said was that something bad might happen". "Well gray if you insist, I guess I have no other choice" whit a smirk gray grabbed Lyon by the hand and took him out the guild.

Finally arriving to gray's house all wet by the rain, gray opening the door to his house looks at Lyon and says"I'm not ganna go easy on you". "Who said I want it easy, I like it hard". With those words gray couldn't control himself anymore and throws Lyon on the couch and fall on top of him and begins to kiss him roughly. Lyon, underneath gray, begins to moan into gray's mouth.

Gray started to rub his semi-hard erection against Lyons leg. With the feeling of gray kissing he and rubbing his erection on his leg Lyon got hard. "if you keep this up I won't last much gray" said Lyon. "Remember when I said I don't like going easy" Lyon blushing answered "yeah, what about it."I guess we should go to the next step". Lyon notices the bulged on gray's pants and got up from the couch to get on his knees in front of gray. The feeling of grays cold and wet skin made gray look like a sex god.

Lyon began to unbuckle gray's pants while rubbing his own erection, "have you ever done this before gray" "no, how about you" "my first time". Lyon slipped gray's pants off along with his underwear and studied gray's body from to to bottom he was very muscular an sexy which only made Lyon more hungry for gray's cock,gray's 8inch erection was covered with pre-cum gray was so hard that you could see the veins on his cock.

Lyon took gray's staff in his hand and began to rub the head with his thumb while gray was moaning out Lyons name the white haired male wanted to tease gray a little more but he was not sure he could control himself in front of the delicious cock that was only a few inches away from his mouth. The only word coming out of gray's mouth where "Lyon, and uhuhhuh...! Lyon decided it was time to take it to the next level.

He took gray's staff into his mouth and started to rock his head back and forward again and again. Gray grabbed Lyons hair and started rocking his hip in a faster pace. Lyon was loving the force that gray was using to mouth fuck him to heaven. Gray was in heaven, having his dick sucked by his childhood friend was the best experience he ever had. "Lyon I can't hold it any longer!, ahhhh". With that gray came into Lyons Mouth, Lyon swallowed everything he dint leave one single drop go to waste. Seeing how hungrily Lyon drank down his cum gray got up from the couch with a semi-hard on again and Grabbed Lyon to bring to a deep kiss. Gray could taste himself inside Lyon's mouth which only made him get a full pulsing erection, he lost all that was called self-control, gray took Lyon and ripped his shirt along with his pants. Gray was drooling when he saw Lyon standing in front of him with a full hard on and he saw Lyons wet muscular body, he never had notice that Lyon was this hot and sexy and cute. "You

are not going to be able to walk for the whole week" said gray with and evil grin. "That's how I want it" said Lyon blushing. Gray went to his drawer and brought out a bottle of lube, he open the tap of the bottle and put some in his hand and rubbed it on his dick, gray turned around to see Lyon "I don't need to prepare you, your a big boy" burning red with excitement "do as you please gray-sama." the sama Lyon put into grays name only manage to turn him on even more gray turned around and told him to bend over. Lyon did as he was told and gray went behind him to place some lube in his ass.

Seconds later gray was already positioned at Lyons entrance. Gray entered Lyon slowly to allow him to adjust to his size. As soon as Lyon was ready he started to move at a quicker pace the moans Lyon was making where music to gray's ear the noises that where made every time gray slapped Lyon with his skin where driving him to ecstasy. It was then that gray hit Lyon's prostate head on "there gray,har...der,fas..ter!" Lyon told gray panting.

Knowing that they where both close gray grabbed Lyon 7inch throbbing erection and started pumping Lyons cock. Lyon started to move back into gray's thrusts loving the feeling of gray's cock inside of him if it was not for the rain the neighbors would hear all of Lyons moans. "Gray am al..most!, hit me har..der!. "Lyon we should have done this years ago". Gray felt his release near and he can tell that Lyon was almost finished as well."grayyyyyy!" and that did it Lyon came all over gray's couch and in his hands, Lyons walls clenched around gray's staff and with one final thrust gray came spilling his seed deep inside Lyon.

Gray roared like a lion when he came inside his new found love, Lyon already spent lost his strength and felt on the couch with gray on top of him and still inside of him gray pulled his soft cock out of Lyon and laid next to him and asked "do you love me?" "I've loved you since the beginning, do you love me?" "Yeah". Gray took a look a Lyons ass and asked him "does it hurt,it's red?" "well gray you cock is not small and you rammed into me like a wild animal and you cum is still coming out of my ass, but I miss the feeling already" gray smiling "we can do this again anytime you want Lyon". Gray moved over to Lyon and kissed him in the neck and named him his mate. The two went to sleep together hugging each other and moments later the rain had stopped.


End file.
